


Vampire's Love

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Bloodlust, Edited: Dec/31/2017, F/F, Kidnapping, One-Sided Attraction, Vampires, ambiguous reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray dream of you... Lights the chain of stars to find their way... In the darkness night of my lost and frozen heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Back to independent stories, I have no idea why I said that, the good news is I got a good grade on my semester (why I couldn't update my other fanfic, don't worry new chapters will be very soon) and I'll start writing with more time and I'm accepting occasional small idea that inspires me to my other fics. The bad news is that I failed a course, I got a job (a few hours) and this story is anguish and tragedy and everything that entails tears.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> The story is based on the song of VAMPS, Vampire's Love.
> 
> Edited: Dec/31/2017
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

_A sound... Maybe a laugh or a piano melody._

_A scent... Maybe a perfume or the flowers that were born in the garden._

_A kiss... Maybe it was romantic or platonic._

_A hug... It could have been a family member or a lover._

_A memory... And that's all that remains in the end ..._

_She could still see her dancing in the garden while she played the piano, she even seemed to smell the scent of roses and rain, she could still feel her lips pressing hers and yet, if she fought a little more, she could feel her on her body, sleeping peacefully, and she wrapped her arms around her waist and combed her brown hair._

_But now there is nothing._

_Those days are over._

_And no matter how much time passes, she stays the same, she’ll be frozen for eternity._

_And she won’t see her again._

☽✠☾

Pacifica walked the streets of Paris, never under the sunlight. She didn’t care about the golden star, it bothered her to see all of them laughing, smiling, hugging, while she just watched them, walked back to the forest, and went to bed in the old ruined mansion. The mansion in which she has lived for almost 175 years.

Although why return? Others hardly noticed her return, everyone enjoyed their blood feast as they did every night since their beginnings in immortality. But she didn’t do it. She didn’t participate, didn’t bow before all those eyes. Mainly, not in front of the golden eyes.

Pacifica walked, people saw her, and maybe they wondered, “Why such a cute girl wears those dark clothes on a sunny day like this?” Maybe because the dark clothing protected her skin from the Sun, perhaps because the umbrella wasn’t black enough to cover her completely,

But still she wouldn’t drink human blood directly.

Because she was human.

And although others have forgotten, she didn’t and never would.

The sky was painted red and some star bodies began to appear, for her it was time to return, for her colleagues it was time to leave. While she would be locked in her room and drink from those bags that Wendy and Tambry brought to her.

Pacifica felt a light tap on her shoulder that made her wake up from her thoughts.

“Sorry.” She heard a sing-song voice and something in her mind made a click that made her turn quickly to see who had hit her.

The brown hair fell like a waterfall, a headband with a shooting star adorning the hair, a pink sweater, and a yellow skirt, white socks, and patent leather shoes. Pacifica couldn’t see her face, but every part of her screamed to see her, to know who that girl was.

☽✠☾

She didn’t go out at night, but this was a situation that had to be resolved with drastic measures. Fortunately, there was a tall building in front of the house and the blonde could see from that place.

Pacifica followed that girl from the shadows. She lived in a four-story house of which she seemed to inhabit the third floor, apparently she didn’t live alone, in her house lived three elderly, an older couple, maybe their parents, another young couple, a pregnant woman and a little girl.

And when the chestnut woman who had hit her on the shoulder turned on the lights in her room, the air around her began to fail and her hand traveled to the ring that hung around her neck.

That girl was her old love.

_She was Mabel._

“Is it because of her that you have not returned home?” A mocking voice was heard behind her.

Pacifica turned, looking with contemptuous eyes at Bill Cipher, the Clan leader and, as far as she knew, the oldest of them all, “What are you doing here?”

“Making sure all my friends are well.”

“We are not friends, Cipher.”

But he didn’t hear her, instead, the blond vampire walked to the edge of the building, if it wasn’t for he was an immortal Pacifica would have pushed him. His golden eyes sharpened and looked at Mabel’s room, “Pretty girl, who is she?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Shouldn’t she be in her grave?” The vampire asked mischievously. Pacifica tried to hit the vampire, but he was already out and jumped into the other building, “Red brought your blood supply!”

Yes, she should return.

And maybe think what to do now that she had found Mabel.

☽✠☾

Mabel attended a ballet school, she never forgot her love for music and Pacifica was proud of her. The blonde brought a red rose that was Mabel’s favorite flower, and she hoped it would continue to be her favorite. She watched through the window of the dance studio, Mabel was practicing with other girls, but she certainly was the one that stood out the best.

Last night, Pacifica had thought better about what she should do, and she wouldn’t show up before Mabel. Because if they finally met, Pacifica wouldn’t be responsible for Mabel suffering what she has been suffering for centuries.

_Blood lust._

Blood bags weren’t the same as drinking directly from a body.

Only seeing Mabel made her happy.

Pacifica left the rose in her brown bag and left the studio without turning back.

☽✠☾

The practice was fun and easy.

“See you tomorrow.” She said goodbye, her friends said goodbye, and they left the studio.

Her eyebrow arched when she saw a red rose in her bag, a smile appeared on her face, who could have left? Only her family knew it was her favorite, her fiancé didn’t know it yet.

☽✠☾

Pacifica was lying on her bed looking at the her ring. When she began her immortality that took everything away from her, the only thing she retained from her old life was that golden piece.

The doors opened and a shadow glided awkwardly behind her closet. Pacifica got up from her bed and walked to her wardrobe, behind the furniture was a man, dirty skin, yellowish teeth, watery eyes, some cuts and scratches on his forehead, the blood ran freely. _Her throat felt dry all of a sudden._

“Please, don’t do anything to me.” That person asked between sobs.

A couple of figures entered from her window.

“Why did you bring _it_ to me?” She asked, looking at the two pale people, “Answer me, Robbie, Pyronica.”

“Hey, don’t blame us.” The black haired boy responded very bored, “You are the one who is not feeding.”

“Bill sent him to you.” Pyronica’s voice flooded the room.

At the mention of the leader, her violet eyes twinkled, “I don’t want anything from him, take this man away from me.”

“And that he returns to his life of crime?” Pyronica asked, her fangs shining.

“This man is a thief and a murderer, as well as being a drug addict.” Robbie approached him and, with the strength of his arm, lifted the man by throwing him against the wall, “Even if we let him free, he’ll continue his crimes without mentioning that he knows who we are.”

 _He_ _’_ _s a criminal_ , Pacifica thought, _H_ _e could harm Mabel at any moment._

The man saw the blonde woman approaching him and felt like the other two figures were holding him by the hands and legs, the woman’s face approached his neck and a pair of sharp fangs were embedded in the neck.

Pacifica sucked the vital liquid and a small tear fell from her eyes.

Definitely drinking the blood of a human wasn’t the same as drinking from the bags. It was much better.

But she didn’t want Mabel to suffer this.

☽✠☾

Today was one week since she found Mabel.

The blonde went straight to the ballet studio, she had a red rose in her hand, she would have arrived faster if it wasn’t because the rain surprised her and she had to go back for her umbrella. She hoped she hadn’t arrived too late and that Mabel had already left.

_She did arrive late._

Her old love was leaving the place, accompanied by another person, a man a little shorter than her, platinum blonde hair, jeans and blue shirt, he put his coat on Mabel’s shoulders and opened an umbrella to cover them.

Pacifica saw that they both left the place.

The rose fell from his hand.

☽✠☾

Although the sound of laughter and music could be heard throughout the ruined mansion, his bedroom remained silent.

She didn’t want to be with any of them and yet she didn’t want to be alone either.

“What makes you so cranky?”

Pacifica frowned as she heard Bill Cipher enter her room and close the door behind him, “Get out of here I don’t want to discuss with you.”

The vampire felt that one side of her bed was leaning, the leader was lying next to her, looking at her with greedy and mocking eyes, the gold in his eyes made him look scary, “Shooting Star has someone, right?”

“Did you follow me?!”

Bill ignored the threatening tone of the girl, “You know, if I were you, I wouldn’t hesitate to turn her into a vampire.”

“You don’t care what I do! I love her and that’s why I won’t let her suffer this shit!”

The blond vampire laughed, “If you love her as much as you say, you would like to share every minute of eternity with her.”

“What do you know about love? You are an egoist, an idiot, a cynic, a womanizer, a sadist, and you only play with the feelings of others in this parody you call family.”

Suddenly Pacifica was speechless, a pair of hands wrapped around her neck, preventing the air from entering her lungs, Bill settled on her, his golden eyes shone and seemed to turn red as the blood they drank, their fangs grew to the point that it seemed to be out of his mouth.

“You don’t know anything about me, Northwest.” He wasn’t screaming, to make Bill Cipher lose his composure was very _unusual_ , “Of course I know love and I’ve been looking for him since my immortality came, since the construction of the pyramids, since the fall of the Roman Empire, since the Black Death, I’ve always been looking for him. And when I find him... I’ll have him with me again, because, Llama, _I’m not selfish_ , I’ll share with him what you call _suffering_.”

Bill Cipher’s hands loosened their grip, “What do you mean?” Pacifica asked, “Are you looking for love? I thought you had with Wendy – ”

“Red knows it, and she agrees that there was never any love between us. It was just a way of life, call it _companionship_.”

The older vampire got up from her and lifted Pacifica from the bed, “You’re crazy if you think someone will love being what you are.”

“He will.” Bill walked away from her, walking towards the door, “As your Shooting Star would do if you do the right thing.”

Bill closed the door of his room, leaving Pacifica with his loneliness.

☽✠☾

_The moment she turned seventeen years of age, her parents sought to marry her to the first wealthy heir who wanted to give millions by the hand of their daughter. Pacifica Northwest was a puppet for her parents and a porcelain doll for who could possibly be her husband._

_She would never be herself._

_She hated herself for who she was._

_Until she met her. Mabel Pines. The niece of the town swindler._

_Most people didn’t know how the friendly and sometimes naughty girl was related to a grumpy old man who ran the pawn shop in Gravity Falls._

_One night she was in the center of the city, reading the books her mother had given her when Mabel approached her. Pacifica was reluctant to want to talk to her, but with a couple of Mabel’s phrases, both teenagers spoke as if they were great friends._

_Their meetings became more and more daily._

_Pacifica was the first to realize her feelings._

_Mabel was the one who gave the first kiss, confirming her suspicions._

_Their relationship was the subject of the people, but they weren’t judged for it, at least not publicly. Her parents repudiated her and left the village talking about the bad daughter they had._

_They both moved to a small house on the outskirts of town. Pacifica was a talented woman at the piano, Mabel had fun dancing, and both decided to open a small flower shop. Every evening and night the melody of the piano and the laughter of two women were heard, one on the piano and the other dancing surrounded by thousands of flowers and soft aromas._

_At festivals in the village, Pacifica was hired for long and majestic concerts, and the flowers from Mabel’s shop decorated the neighbors’ houses._

_Happiness seemed to be on his side._

Then Mabel began to cough.

☽✠☾

Pacifica walked regularly to the ballet studio, hoping to hand her the rose. It had been three months since she had seen Mabel with the man, but she followed the girl every day and every night watching her until she fell asleep.

That event wasn’t going to take away her mood, she had finally found Mabel and the last thing she wanted was to _lose_ _her_ again.

The blonde went to the studio and saw Mabel’s friends, but the brunette was nowhere to be found, Pacifica glanced at her lover’s locker and there were none of her belongings. She wanted to know what had happened, why was not Mabel in the Ballet studio today?

Maybe she went out on some date with that man – Pacifica denied shaking her head to clear the idea. Mabel was with her family or with other friends... And if not, what? She was _nothing_ of Mabel anymore.

The vampire placed the rose in the brunette’s locker, maybe Mabel would attend tomorrow and see the rose. After all, the roses were always taken by Mabel and placed in the vase that the girl had on her dresser in her room.

When the Sun set, Pacifica knew it was time to return to the mansion.

When the vampire was near the abandoned mansion she could see that there was a slight illumination from the windows of the place, it was rare that the Clan decided to light some candles, but the strangest thing was that they did it after the sun went down.

Pacifica came through the door, nobody did, but she wanted to find out why the lights were on.

The vampires were in the main room, their glasses were full of crimson liquid, some were laughing and others were singing. Pacifica was baffled by the Clan’s strange behavior so she decided to approach Keyhole, “What’s happening here?”

But the blue-haired vampire didn’t have time to respond.

“Llama!” Bill Cipher had seen her, “Why do not you come and celebrate with us?”

Pacifica sighed and walked towards the center of the group, which in her opinion was the main reason for the party, and there were Hectorgon and Kyrptos congratulating Bill Cipher, the blond vampire had turned around and Pacifica’s eyes opened with surprise and terror.

In Bill Cipher’s arms was a small bundle wrapped in blue blankets, a _human baby_.

“W-What did you do?” It was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

“Didn’t I tell you? What would happen when I found my love? I would have him back to me.”

“You must be kidding.” Pacifica dropped into a chair, “Y-you... He’s a _baby_ , how can you be sure?”

“The birthmark.” Wendy spoke, the redhead took the child in her arms and approached the blonde vamp. “This child bears the birthmark that Bill has been looking for.”

Pacifica observed the baby, on his forehead there were seven points that if they came together they formed the constellation of the Big Dipper, “Is he the one you’ve searched so hard for?”

Bill Cipher approached the two women and Wendy returned him the little baby, “He’s still a baby, but when the time comes I’ll make him one of us.”

“Does he have a family?” Pacifica asked, all the other vampires were silent.

“I think so.” Bill Cipher replied, “But who needs them when _we’re_ his new family? After all, he was alone and abandoned in his room. _Pine Tree_ cried and his parents didn’t listen to him.”

“Bill, is that the lie you will tell him?” Pyronica asked, the vampires laughed as if their leader had been telling a joke, all but Pacifica.

“I’m going to my room, I’m tired.”

“Aren’t you going to celebrate with us?” Tambry asked.

Pacifica refused and started up the stairs, taking one last look at Bill and the baby, and she didn’t know if she was surprised and scared by the look the Clan leader gave the baby.

☽✠☾

_Every day Mabel’s health worsened, despite many attempts to hide it, Pacifica knew that her wife was slowly declining and feared that doctors wouldn’t find a cure._

“ _How you feel?” the doctor recommended that she rest, but the brunette refused to continue lying helplessly. Pacifica brought her embroidery and threads of different colors every day with which she could entertain herself._

“ _If I say better, you’ll tell me a liar, if I say badly, you’ll be sad.”_

“ _It’s very serious what is happening to you, so it’s normal for me to be worried about you.”_

“ _Bah, it’s a simple cough, nobody has died for that.” Mabel laughed, but seeing her wife’s eyes, her laughter descended, “Come here.” Mabel patted the empty part of her bed, the blonde approached her and lay down next to her, letting Mabel’s hand caress her head. “You know I’m going to recover, right?” Pacifica nodded, “So trust me. We’ll go to Paris, then to London, and open a tea shop.”_

“ _You don’t like tea”_

“ _But you do like it and London is your favorite place, right? So it’s just a matter of time.” Mabel showed her wedding ring to Pacifica, the blonde did the same, but the ring hung around her neck. Pacifica had wanted to cry, but she promised not to be sad for Mabel, “_ Time will fly. _” The blonde kissed Mabel’s lips and was reciprocated._

_They both forgot what had outside of their small room._

_Days later, Mabel’s skin was getting paler, her legs flanked so she must be in bed all day. The cough became more and more severe._

“ _Paz,” Mabel said, “I want to go to the garden.”_

“ _It’s raining, you can’t get out of bed anyway.”_

“ _But I haven’t seen my flowers in days.” Pacifica did everything humanly possible not to see Mabel’s face, but in vain her wife knew her tricks very well and in a couple of minutes Mabel was carried in Pacifica’s arms to be in the garden, “Thank you, Paz.”_

_Pacifica dropped a blanket on Mabel’s shoulders, she must be warm, her illness shouldn’t move forward. But then the cough was present and this time it was worse._

_Mabel covered her lips, but some blood escaped, Pacifica ran to help her, but the blood came out of Mabel’s mouth, the blonde was scared, she left the house to go to the village for a doctor._

_Mabel was taken to her room and the doctor came to see her._

_Unfortunately, the young woman’s illness was so advanced that it had absorbed all her life._

_The doctor left the room and, with a gesture of condolence, gave Pacifica the bad news._

_The blonde came into her room, Mabel was lying on the bed, but she didn’t move. Pacifica called her by her name a couple of times, but she didn’t answer, her skin was cold and pale. Pacifica fell at her side, her tears didn’t stop._

Mabel Pines was dead.

_At the funeral all the people were present, giving their condolences to Pacifica and Stanley, in the end only the two of them remained and soon after the poor man embraced Pacifica and said goodbye to her, advising her to rest._

_But she didn’t leave the cemetery, she dropped on Mabel’s grave, releasing bitter tears of pain and grief._

_She was alone, Mabel had left her alone._

_She stayed there, lying in Mabel’s grave._

_She didn’t move._

_She didn’t eat._

_She didn’t sleep._

_She wanted to see Mabel again._

_Pacifica wanted to die to be with Mabel._

She did it.

_After many nights and days with rain, wind and snow, Pacifica Northwest died._

_Pacifica closed her eyes and exhaled the last of her mortal life._

_..._

_She opened her eyes._

_She rose from the grave where she slept, no, from the grave in which she lay dead._

_Pacifica looked around, the cemetery was demolished, abandoned, as if several years had passed._

_Ouch!_

_A small wound on her lip made blood flow, the blonde put her hand to her lips, touching and feeling that her teeth had lengthened to feel like fangs._

_The new vampire stood up, vaguely in the grave she could read the name of Mabel Pines. She began to tremble and several questions around her._

_She tried to walk and fell to the ground, the necklace with the ring fell in front of her. Pacifica tried to catch it quickly, this was all she had from Mabel._

_The ring slipped from her. Pacifica watched as a person dressed in black approached her, the stranger bent to pick up the ring and return it at the same time extending his hand._

_Pacifica saw a pale hand and gave a sense of death through it, “W-who - ?” She tried to ask._

“ _Shh, don’t talk, Llama. Now you are safe.”_

_The figure dressed in black took her in his arms, carrying her, soon she was surrounded by several figures, they all seemed so different, she looked at the creature in black, his golden eyes shone like the sun._

“ _My name’s Bill Cipher.”_

☽✠☾

Pacifica was worried, Mabel hadn’t gone to the Ballet studio and the rose was still in her locker. The brunette was almost a month without attending and the vampire had to find out what was happening.

That night she stayed in her usual place in the building that was in front of Mabel’s house, apparently there was a large crowd of people and police in and out of place. The vampire sharpened her vision and hearing to understand the situation.

Mabel was in a chair near a man and a woman. Around her, everyone was crying and seemed worried. Mabel was embracing the woman who was recently pregnant, she seemed more devastated than the others. She hugged a blue blanket... Pacifica’s skin bristled at what was coming.

She tried to improve her vision and at the table she could read the news of a missing baby... For a month... Pacifica left the place and ran into the forest, the words were trapped in her throat.

The baby Bill Cipher had, was Mabel’s nephew?

Of course, the vampire had easily entered Mabel’s house, had taken the baby, and left without anyone noticing. And the others knew it.

She wanted to vomit.

Fortunately, it was already night, Bill Cipher was gone and she could take Dipper and return him to his house.

The mansion was empty, now she only had to enter the room. In the Clan leader’s room there was only the bed where Bill Cipher used to sleep or do other things that Pacifica wanted to avoid thinking, in addition to the crib that the other vampires had obtained for the baby.

Pacifica approached the baby, the little one was sleeping.

He looked healthy.

Bill Cipher was really taking care of him.

“Doesn’t matter.” Pacifica took the baby in her arms, “I’ll return you, you’ll return with your _family_ – ” But at that moment, the vampire turned around to leave the room and come face to face with Bill Cipher.

_And he seemed to be the devil himself._

“Leave him in his cradle, _now_.”

She pressed the baby to her chest and shook her head.

“I don’t want to kill you, Pacifica.”

“Me neither.” Where was she taking all this courage? She didn’t know it.

“You’re funny. But we both know who will win if we fight and nobody wins anything with the result.”

“This child is _not_ yours, Cipher.”

“Of course he’s mine, for a long time.”

“No, I’ll return him and – ”

“What would you _gain_ with that? You yourself decided not to approach Shooting Star.” But Pacifica refused to move from her place or leave Dipper in his crib, “If you dare to take him _away_ from me, I’ll have him again, but I’ll _kill_ every member of his family slowly and in the worst way.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Maybe you let my friends _play_ with your beloved Shooting Star, maybe it’s better to _turn_ her into a vampire and see her die of thirst, maybe the most fun would be to _kill her_ in front of you and let you live with the guilt of her death, again.”

“Bill!” Pacifica cried, causing Dipper to wake up and start crying.

“You made him cry, now it’ll be difficult to make him sleep if Tad is not here.”

Pacifica froze when Bill approached her and snatched the baby from her arms, “ _What should I do?_ ”

Bill looked at the vampire who was crying on the floor, “You should know by now, don’t you think it would be better if you reunite an aunt and her nephew?”

☽✠☾

Pacifica walked to Mabel’s house, apparently after another two weeks of searching, the police left the disappearance of the baby as inconclusive. Mabel wasn’t home, but Pacifica could smell another smell in the air. Mabel’s scent was mixed with that albino boy’s.

She knew that Mabel would go to her ballet classes, so it was better to go into the studio and let fate decide the course.

Pacifica saw Mabel walking down the street, she seemed a little happier and with more color on her cheeks, she seemed to laugh at something the platinum-haired man was saying. Then, Mabel’s book fell from his hands in the middle of the crossroads, the brunette went to pick it up, but a car was in front of her.

She shot out, her head was bleeding and her umbrella fell through the crowd, the Sun was going to kill her, there was nothing to cover her now. Pacifica was going to die, _again_. But now she had managed to _save_ Mabel.

Before the car hit Mabel, Pacifica ran to the intersection pushing the girl and she was shocked.

Pacifica felt a pair of arms lift her from the pavement, another pair of arms took care of her legs, and another pair of arms left her in Bill Cipher’s hands. “What are you doing here?”

“I always take care of my people, remember?”

Pacifica passed out in the arms of her leader.

The brunette was now in Gideon’s arms, the crowd was standing by her side and asking her if she was okay, if she needed help, Gideon called an ambulance for her.

She looked both ways, the driver of the car was apologizing for the crash. But she didn’t feel pain. Before the car crashed into her, she could feel something or someone that was driving her away from the accident.

She kept looking at the crowd, nobody knew anything, maybe it was just her imagination.

A flash of gold dazzled.

On the sidewalk, near her book, was a necklace with a gold ring.

☽✠☾

Healing a vampire wasn’t easy and healing a vampire who didn’t drink human blood directly was even more complicated. The regeneration of muscles and bones burned by the Sun takes time.

Pacifica received hugs and tears from her Clan, her family, “This time you were lucky, Llama.” Bill spoke, he looked somewhat relieved.

Pacifica looked at her leader, but only with one eye, the other half of her face was bandaged, “ _I couldn’t do it._ ”

The other vampires looked at their leader without understanding the words of their friend. Bill approached her and sat on a chair beside her bed, “ _You’ll do it_ , maybe now wasn’t the time. But someday you will.” Bill got up from his seat and approached Tambry and Pyronica, “What she needs, get it.”

Both vampires nodded and gradually all the other vampires left Pacifica’s room.

“Pacifica", Tambry spoke, “Do you need anything before we retire?”

Pyronica saw that Tambry nodded and asked to be followed, they had work to do. Once she was alone in her room, she put her hand to her neck only to realize with horror that her necklace wasn’t and, therefore, wasn’t her wedding ring.

_She had lost it._

As well as the opportunity to see Mabel.

☽✠☾

They were long and painful months of regeneration that she had to endure, sometimes the pain she was suffering felt like days, weeks, months, or years. And the thirst in her throat burned inside her, so she soon began to demand warm blood.

But the pain in her body was nothing compared to hearing the news from Pyronica’s lips.

_Mabel was going to get married._

Pyronica, Tad, and Robbie had to prevent herself from getting hurt. They managed to avoid greater damage and injury, but what the vampire had managed to cure returned to its poor state by increasing her strength and adrenaline.

Again the pain of regeneration cornered her. Little by little she regained control over her body and with the help of Wendy and Tad, she left the mansion.

It had been several years before her face could be restored.

Dipper was now six years old, and like Bill, he also gave nicknames to the vampires. Pacifica’s nickname was Big Sister.

It would be several more years until she could move as she did before the accident.

☽✠☾

Bill had announced that today they would all leave Paris, his Clan had been in the city for a long time and it was time to move again. The Clan accepted and soon everyone moved to pack their things. The new place they would go to live in would be London.

Pacifica saw her family help her pack, mainly Dipper, who he now appeared to be 25 years old, he kept calling her Big Sister though.

“Are you ready?” Bill asked.

Pacifica looked at the mansion, now it was empty and lifeless, “I have one _last_ thing to do.”

“Does anyone have to go with you?”

“No, I can do it alone.”

Pacifica asked him a couple of hours, she looked at the clock, _16:34_. According to Tambry and Pyronica, she would be in the park reading with her grandchildren.

The vampire walked in the city park, children playing, couples walking holding hands, a woman walking her baby in her stroller, and then she sitting on a bench. A couple of girls played by her side.

Pacifica approached slowly and stealthily to the older woman who read quietly and occasionally looked at her granddaughters.

The vamp left the red rose in the old woman’s purse and left the place.

She turned around to see her one more time, to see her one _last time._

Maybe one day both would meet again.

And then she would be ready.

☽✠☾

She laughed when Madeline ate the lily,

“That it smells delicious doesn’t mean it tastes the same.” Her twin scolded her.

“Let your sister be who she wants to be, I at her age like to climb trees.”

“Grandma, you’re amazing!” Madeline spoke, her eyes shining excitedly.

“Grandma, can I go for some ice cream?”

She hesitated, she was afraid of losing them, like her cousin did with her baby... But the ice cream stand was on the other side of the street, in the end she nodded and her granddaughters ran out.

This was her life, she got married, had a son, was the best in the Ballet, and when it was time to retire, she decided to open a small flower shop and maybe later a tea shop. Now, she was the best grandmother.

She looked down at her purse. _A rose lay on it._ She held it in her hands and looked both ways. There was no one.

She looked at the beautiful flower, just like the ones she used to receive before the crash. She knew that she had an _angel_ that took care of her, and the angel was the one who left her the flowers she received in the ballet studio, the angel that watched her sleep. She realized that it was the angel who had saved her from the shock and had left that beautiful ring as evidence.

The angel with blond hair and beautiful violet eyes who saw her in her dreams.

And in her dreams she was embraced by her angel, and she even seemed to dream that they kissed.

The angel who called her _Mabel_.


End file.
